A novel ending
by Netta Sloan
Summary: Followup to the FMA novels.  Novel and manga as canon. Ch.1 The Land of Sand Ch.2 The Abducted Alchemist Ch.3 The Valley of white petals.
1. The land of Sand

Her irritation flared as she heard the screen door slam and the familiar sounds of armored footsteps. Sighing she set aside the kneecap she was working on polishing and reached for her trusty wrench. She could hear the greeting fight starting already. Maybe it would be better if she just hung out in her workroom, let Ed come to her with whatever he broke. Hearing Al's voice and her grandmother thanking him caused her ears to perk up. Granny had actually sounded sincere. Maybe they had brought something interesting. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she headed towards the door. Den shot through before she could get it completely open, knocking her off balance a little.

"Haha, Winry. Bowled over by a dog!"

She glared at him before taking a deep breath. "You idiot, can't you use a phone?"

"Uh, hi Winry." Al nervously stepped between them. "It's not too bad this time, honest. And we brought you some folk medicine from the last place we were."

Her eyes slid over to where Granny was sniffing at something in a jar and she felt her curiosity flare again. Feeling a little forgiving since they brought home an interesting gift she laughed. "Thanks guys! Did you get a chance to try it out, does it work? What about around your automail while it was raining, does it help those aches as well? How expensive is it to craft? Where did it come from? Were there any reports of allergens with it? Who was mostly using it?" She broke off as the brothers backed away. "Okay, I get it. I'll look at it after Granny examines it."

She smiled widely as the brothers looked relieved and then her look darkened again. "I know you didn't come just to give us new medicine. What broke this time?"

She snickered as Ed inched behind Al. "Well, um…you see, Brother kind of got in a couple of fights. It's not too bad…." He trailed off as she approached. Lightning fast she reached out and caught Ed's right arm, yanking him from behind the giant armor. With a haughty sniff she pushed the sleeve up on his red coat.

"Ed! How could you do this? Uh, the casing is all bent up and are these dents from bullets?" She stared wide-eyed at him, inches from his face as he hung his head a little. She shook his arm and his eyes met hers. With a rueful grin he shrugged. She rolled her eyes in an exasperated reply before yanking him into the workroom. Granny accidentally shoved some of the poultice up her nose as the door slammed.

"Geez, Winry, stop freaking out. I came straight to you and didn't try to alchemize it or anything this time."

"Well, at least that is something." She gathered her supplies before glancing back at him. "Strip down already. I'd like to at least assess the damage before we eat."

"Cool. I am pretty hungry. The last town we were in had horrible food." She chuckled over the sounds of clothing being removed. She waited until he had made himself comfortable in the exam chair before she headed to her worktable. Putting her stuff down, she repositioned her headband and got comfortable on a stool beside him.

"I hate it when you sit on the stool."

She laughed again. "Why? Does it make you feel even shorter?" Her giggling continued as his face turned into a rare pout.

"Come on, Winry, lay off." She noticed as his arms gripped tighter across his chest and she stopped giggling.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Give me your arm." She pulled on the metal appendage, wondering what had gotten into him. His left arm came farther up as the right extended. "Ed come on. Just relax already so we can get this done."

She gasped as his arm fell away, revealing a severely bruised torso. His face jerked away from her, studying the floor beyond his left hand.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing. These will heal quick."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It was just a fight. No big deal. Quit giving me the third degree."

She smiled as he flinched and goose bumps rose up on his skin as she traced the outline of the bruise closest to her. "Does it hurt?"

He sighed and turned back to her. She watched him hesitate, hoping he wouldn't lie. "A little, but nothing like when they were made." She felt tears well up in her eyes and his expression turned to one of old sadness. "Winry, please don't cry. They really aren't a big deal." She couldn't help it as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes as his face turned dark. He was hating himself again and she couldn't stop it. His hand, gently cupping her face made her eyes shoot open again. The pad of his thumb traced the tear-track. His right hand jittered in her lap, distracting her from his stare.

She took a deep breath and moved back, not seeing the disappointment cross his face. "Well, if they are still hurting a little, I do have something for them. I don't know if it's better than what you brought…"

"Do I have to swallow anything?"

"No."

"Then it's better." He smiled broadly and she returned it. Digging around in the drawer next to her, she found the cream she set aside for when she bruised her hands or arms on the heavy machinery.

"Here it is." She held it up, but he made no move to take it. Hesitating for a second, she screwed off the top. "Show me where it hurts." She smiled again as he gestured to a nasty bruise on his shoulder. As she spread the balm on, she chanced asking more question. "How did you get this one?"

He seemed surprised that she asked, but she could feel the tension easing in the muscles she was touching. He looked at the floor again, avoiding her gaze. "It was a fight. He caught me off guard. It was a kick. These little ones," he gestured with his right hand to his chest, "are just from debris."

"And your automail?" A guarded look crossed his face and she could tell he was lying again.

"More debris." She moved on to the next bruise before she decided not to call him on his lie. Maybe she could weasel it out of Al later. For now, she'd just fix him up and hope that when he returns home injured from his next adventure both boys will be whole.


	2. The Abducted Alchemist

Maybe the colonel had been right after all. He thought back to the last conversation he'd had with the man. _"I'm ordering you to go home, Fullmetal. I know you are busy, but this last month has been too rough. Take your brother home, even if it's just for a few days."_ He scowled, not wanting to admit the man was right. Across from him on the train Al was lightly humming. As if somehow sensing his curiosity, Al began to speak.

"Isn't it great that the colonel allowed us to come home, Brother? Winry is going to be so happy we came to visit."

He smiled at Al and then blushed, remembering how his phone conversation had gone. The colonel had insisted that Ed call from his office and tell Granny Pinako that he was coming home. Winry had sounded happy, even if she didn't believe he hadn't broken anything. The train burst out of the last copse of trees and sunlight streamed into his window. The fields of Resembool had finally come into view. He chuckled a little as Al burst into a delighted giggle, his heart warming as well at the sights spread out below him.

A dilapidated farmhouse whizzed by and his mood turned dark again. He unconsciously rubbed his right ankle with the toes of his metal foot, remembering a chain, a little girl, and a brawl with 2 dozen men. It had been a rough month. He wondered if this last order was the Colonel's way of paying him back or a way to relieve some guilt the man must have felt. He slowly pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, placing his fingertips on five bruises. He could see the outline of bruise around his own digits.

He felt small as he thought back on how big that man was. Mustang's hands nearly twice as large as his own, how easily he'd flown through the air as he was hoisted up, how a pat on the shoulder seemed to cover him all the way to the automail. He scowled again, hoping he'd grow to be twice as large as the Colonel, maybe even taller than Lt. Havoc. The squeal of breaks and the train whistle interrupted his thoughts. He tuned back into what Al was saying.

"Look Brother, Winry came to meet us! She looks so pretty! I hope when I get a girlfriend she's as pretty as Winry!" He felt his face heat up at the mention of a girlfriend and all thoughts of the military were chased from his head. He picked up his suitcase and ran after Al who was already stepping off of the train.

"Al, she's not my girlfriend. You know that. –ugh" He dropped his suitcase and fell back on the stairs of the train as Winry rushed into his arms.

"Welcome home, Ed! I'm so glad you called this time. Did you really not break anything?!"

"Winry, you should be more careful. You're going to get your dress dirty." Al broke in, pulling her off of him. He panted gratefully, trying to get his breath back.

"I don't care about the dress, silly. Tell me all about what you guys have been up to." He stared in amazement as Winry took Al's hand and they both began to walk towards the end of the platform, apparently forgetting about him. At the end of the track Winry turned back around and cupping her hands around her mouth yelled, "Hurry up, shorty! Granny is making a surprise for you!"

He jumped up in indignation, scaring the poor station master who had been trying to help him. Suitcase in his right hand, he ran to catch up. "Winry, you jerk! Who are you calling short!? I'll show you who's short you evil woman!" He caught up at last but his rant was cut off when she grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the suitcase.

"Ed, did the Colonel really save you? He must be so nice!"

"Hey, I saved him, too!"

"Brother, no one likes a show-off."

"I'm not a show-off, I really did!"

"Shut-up, Ed. I want to hear the rest of it."

"Fine, but-"

"Let Al finish telling me."

He sighed as Al started up his narrative again; Winry in the middle holding both of their hands listened intently. He looked sidelong at the hand holding his. A recent memory kind of like a dream came floating up to him. It was after the big fight, on the drive back with Lt. Hawkeye and the Colonel. He had been sleeping in fits and starts, but he could have sworn that at one point, the two had grasped hands for a minute. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but looking down at Winry's hand it came back to him. He squeezed tighter with his fingers, running his thumb across her delicate knuckles. She turned a big smile to him and kissed his cheek, squeezing back. He didn't hear Al laughing or taunting him as he was speechless and red-faced for the rest of the walk home.

Later that night, after being stuffed full of good food and his cheeks ached from laughing he thought again about the Colonel. _The stupid Colonel was right, but I'd cut off my left arm before I ever tell him that. Still, maybe there is some small thing I can do. _With that thought in mind, he reached over and stole the blue crayon Winry was currently using.


	3. The Valley of White Petals

It felt good to be home and have all of the grime scrubbed off. _Home _And to think he'd almost found someplace just as good. He heard the hands rubbing his back stop squeaking and he looked back at the person doing the cleaning. "What's up, Winry? Is it done?"

"Not yet, you're filthy. You've just been awfully quiet these last few minutes. Tell me about your last adventure. What did you guys do?"

He glanced around sneakily, looking for any sign of his brother. Without seeing any he sat back forward. "Okay." She went back to scrubbing as he launched into his tale. He started with the colonel's sneaky way of getting them to contact him. He had to stop when Winry laughed so hard she almost fell over, his large hand leaving a stain on her hip. When she'd wiped away the tears and regained her balance she encouraged him to go on and went back to her scrubbing. He talked about walking to Wisteria and how the town worked. He left out the parts about fighting; knowing Ed would be upset if he told her that. He had just finished explaining how the government system based on _Equivalent Exchange_ worked when she interrupted him.

"Equivalent Exchange? That's fine for alchemy and some of the other sciences, but for people? What about the weak people, the children, the old, those missing limbs or sick. How are they benefited?" He hung his head as she stopped rubbing again and thought about how to answer.

"Well, Winry, they don't. But we didn't realize it at first." Of course she realized it immediately without even seeing the town. He was more ashamed at how easily she understood the problem when it took him and Ed a few days to figure it out. "At first I just thought it was like Resembool. Maybe even better. I could live there and really be happy." A loud clang interrupted him again. He looked back at Winry. She was shaking a little and her eyes were filled with tears. "Winry! What?!" He was unable to finish his sentence when she hit him again. He watched her slam the door behind her as she left the room, wondering what he could have said.

He twitched when a few seconds after the door slammed it swung open again. He quailed inwardly as his Brother's angry glare met his across the room. "Al," He jumped at his name. "Why is Winry crying?"

"I don't know, Brother. I was telling her about Wisteria and she got all upset." He braced himself as Ed tensed up.

"Dammit Alphonse! This is why I don't like telling Winry things!" He felt a moments hope as Ed's head turned back in the direction of the mechanic, but it faded as soon as the glare swung back to him. Ed pointed straight at his face, the glare dissolving into a scowl. "We'll talk about this later." This was said in a low voice and Al felt an even stronger flood of fear and dread flood him. Ed didn't wait for a response as he turned back for the door, slamming it behind him. He listened to the stomping of steps on the stairs for a few minutes before getting up.

He went for a walk, ignoring Granny's staring from the kitchen doorway. Outside he felt like he was expanding. The last sliver of sun was just descending. He walked down the long driveway, heart heavy, thinking about what he could do to fix this. He turned back at the mailbox, looking up at the fully lighted house. He was glad Winry's light was still on. Staring for a few minutes, he watched the shadows move. It looked like they were arguing, but he couldn't be sure. He saw the figure with the long ponytail shadow, Winry, point clearly towards the door. The other shadow raised its arms as well, but he couldn't make out the gesture. The hand pointing towards the door opened and pulled back into a full slap. The other shadow caught the hand before it could connect and he watched them slowly meld into one. He turned away as they sunk towards the floor feeling angry, sad, and left out.

He walked until the moon was high in the sky. He picked any little white flowers he found glowing in the light on the way. When his armor was mostly full of the little blooms he felt like he'd gathered enough courage and so started back towards home. _ Home _He mused on that word as he walked up the drive, the house was mostly dark, now. He wondered if everyone was asleep. He opened the door slowly, doing his best not to wake anyone. Den in her basket in the entryway opened one eye sleepily, but quickly closed it after a cursory inspection. A light in the hallway caught his attention.

The door to the workroom was cracked. Being very careful he looked through it. Ed and Winry were in there. She was seated on the floor, the outer casings to the automail heel pulled apart and laid beside her. He heard a sniffle and instantly felt guilty. Ed's face looked tired and Al wondered what the fight with Winry had taken out of him. Winry's voice startled him, causing his knee to hit the door jam. He held very still, praying that they hadn't noticed him.

"Ed, was Wisteria really that nice?" He heard his brother sigh in response and waited to hear his answer.

He watched as Ed leaned forward. After placing his left hand on her shoulder he heard Ed reply, "Winry, we'll always come home. I promise." He jumped again when Ed met his eyes in the crack of the doorway. "Isn't that right, Al?"

"Al?"

He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Hey guys."

"Have a nice walk?" Ed smirked, trying to be his usual sarcastic self, but his eyes were still tinted with anger.

"Yes." He paused for a second before he sat beside Winry on the floor. "I'm sorry, Winry. I picked some flowers." He undid his chest piece before either of them could answer, letting the snowy white blossoms spray across the floor. "We saw some like this in Wisteria, but they are prettier here."

He felt better as he watched Winry gasp over all of the flowers. He watched a little in surprise as Ed picked up a bloom then reached over, tucking it behind her ear. "You're right, Al." Winry giggled and Al laughed outright as Ed turned pink and sat back in his chair above them, the anger in his eyes now gone. As Winry turned back to work on Ed's automail her ponytail brushed past his armored face. He sighed a little, remembering long black hair, a little sad, but happy to be home.


End file.
